Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Heat C
The Fifth Wars - Heat C was one of the heats that made up the Semi-Finals of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars. The episode featuring Heat C was originally broadcast in early 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on June 7, 2002 on BBC Two. *The third heat of the series saw only one newcomer to the reckoning, Guzunderbot, which was beaten in 32 seconds in the first round, ranking the fight equal 27th in the Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars. General Carnage, the robot to defeat it, is the only robot in history to flip another out of the arena, but never achieve at least heat final status in the UK Championship. *S3 was one of only two unseeded robots to win a heat in the Fifth Wars. *This heat marked the final appearance of Plunderbird. Competing Robots Newcomers Guzunderbot *Weight: 88 Kg *Dimensions: 0.29m x 1.14m x 0.75m *Power: 24v Electric motor *Weapons: Axe and Lifter *Team Members: Peter Ellis, Steven Ellis, Claire Ellis Veterans General Carnage 2 *Weight: 100 Kg *Dimensions: 1.00m x 0.97m x 0.37m *Power: 24V Electric Motor *Weapons: Flipper and Spikes *Team Members: Nigel Sealey, Sarah Burton, Nik Sealey Hippobotamus *Weight: 99 Kg *Dimensions: 0.42m x 1.75m x 0.83m *Power: 2 x 750V electric Motors *Weapons: Rotating Disc *Team Members: Richie McBride, Alex McBride, Ellen McBride Mousetrap (Seeded 20th) *Weight: 95 Kg *Dimensions: 1.50m x 0.70m x 0.45m *Power: 24V Electric Motors *Weapons: Bladed Trap Weapon *Team Members: Stan Launchbury, Jason Launchbury Plunderbird 5 *Weight: 99 Kg *Dimensions: 1.20m x 1.00m x 0.40m *Power: 24V Electric Motor *Weapons: Crushing Jaw *Team Members: Mike Onslow, Bryan Kilburn S3 *Weight: 100 Kg *Dimensions: 0.65m x 0.9m x 1.32m *Power: 2 x 24v Electric motors *Weapons: Spinning Disc *Team Members: Dave Barker, Pete Allsopp, Ian Pritchard Shredder *Weight: 99 Kg *Dimensions: 0.33 x 1m x 1m *Power: 36V electric motor *Weapons: Rotating Discs *Team Members: Paul Hunt, Martin Jones, Christopher Orba Stinger (Seeded 5th) *Weight: 83 Kg *Dimensions: 0.71m x 0.61m x 0.38m *Power: 2 x 24V motors *Weapons: Bludgeoning Spike *Team Members: Kevin Scott, Karl Skinner, Tim Mann Eliminators S3 vs Plunderbird 5 Plunderbird began by charging S3 into an unoccupied CPZ. The two robots left the CPZ and moved into the middle of the arena, S3 tearing off a small piece of its adversary's armour. Then, as Plunderbird pushed S3 into the arena wall, Team Sting's robot ripped into its side. Plunderbird then drove over the flame jet and caught fire, but was quickly put out. S3 attacked again, rendering Plunderbird's weapon useless and tearing off all the armour protecting Plunderbird's right wheels. Sir Killalot then picked up Plunderbird and carried it over to the floor flipper, two wheels falling out in the process. It was thrown and S3 got in one more hit before cease was called. :Winner: S3 Mousetrap (20) vs Shredder Mousetrap got the first attack in before Shredder attacked its side. The two robots began to move around the arena, and Mousetrap attacked again, this time missing. Mousetrap then activated the pit. Shredder then reversed into the pit, eliminating it. :Winner: Mousetrap Stinger (5) vs Hippobotamus Stinger started by spinning around and attacking Hippobotamus' sides. It came in again and began to dislodge the top of Team Torque's machine. Stinger continued to attack its opponent, before Hippobotamus found itself in Dead Metal's claws. The house robot attacked it, tearing into the top of it. As it drove over the floor flipper, a piece fell off. In a dramatic turn of events, Stinger then drove into Sir Killalot's CPZ. Killalot picked up the thwackbot, but cease was called and the judges put Stinger through. :Winner: Stinger General Carnage 2 vs Guzunderbot In just 32 seconds, General Carnage flipped Guzunderbot over, before flipping it onto the rail. Guzunderbot toppled out of the arena and was eliminated. :Winner: General Carnage 2 Semi-Finals Stinger (5) vs General Carnage 2 General Carnage got in the first attack, flipping the invertible Stinger. Stinger then span, hitting General Carnage on the side. The two robots attacked each other again, before General Carnage got in a series of flips on its opponent. An attack from Stinger than knocked off one of General Carnage's spikes. General Carnage then appeared to stop, prompting Stinger to launch a barrage of attacks towards it. Refbot then counted out General Carnage and it was pitted by Sir Killalot. :Winner: Stinger Mousetrap (20) vs S3 Mousetrap started by running away from S3, taking it on a chase around the arena. S3 eventually caught up with it by the pit release button, where it attacked Mousetrap several times, not causing any noticeable damage. Mousetrap then used its trap on S3 and dragged it into Sir Killalot's CPZ. S3 then snapped Mousetrap's spring. Sir Killalot dragged the two machines into the middle of the arena, both appearing to have no weapon. However, Mousetrap's was still working and it grabbed S3 again, dragging it around the arena once more. S3's disc started again, crumpling the end of Mousetrap's blade. S3 then ripped a panel off Mousetrap's side before cease was called. The judges went for S3. :Winner: S3 Final Stinger (5) vs S3 Both robots made identical movements, driving forward, spinning in a circle, and halting. Stinger pounded its mace on the ground to little effect, S3 and Stinger reversed into each other, before S3 span and landed several powerful blows on Stinger, throwing the axlebot around with little effort. Stinger missed six consecutive attacks with its mace, before S3 interrupted Stinger's usual sit and spin technique with a well placed attack, once again hitting the wheels. Another blow sent Stinger flying into the side wall, where Shunt rammed it and harassed it before its escape. Stinger activated the pit before finally hitting S3 with its mace, but to no avail. Stinger slowed down, and S3 pushed Stinger against an angle grinder, where it stopped moving. It was counted out and thrown, coming back to life on impact, but it was already eliminated. :Heat Winner: S3 Category:The Fifth Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes to contain an OotA